Neoyatsu Oi
Neoyatsu Oi is a student of Hope's Peak Academy and a participant in the Discordronpa V3 Killing Game. His talent is the Ultimate Hustler. History "The thing about games is that it's no fun unless they give you a challenge. The thrill where a roll of the dice can put you on the top or the bottom in one fell swoop. The euphoria of beating such odds. It's only obvious that when I play, I aim to '''win'. Because that is how it is fun. "We did our best. It can't be helped. We enjoyed it anyway." is just losers' talk. Who am I trying to fool. I am Neoyatsu Oi, the Ultimate Hustler."'' '' ''-- Neoyatsu Oi Early Life Neoyatsu Oi was born in Tokyo to the pair of Neoyatsu Kagami and Ellen Forliz Neoyatsu. Oi spent his infancy seeing his father brought his friends home to play a game of pool in the game room underneath their house. At the age of 3, his parents brought him everywhere they go, which due to the nature of their work it means very often. Having a casino manager as a father, Oi adapted himself to the smell of alcohol, cigars, and money throughout his childhood. The moment he turned 5, his parents decided to leave him in Tokyo in order for Oi to focus on his studies. Growing up with assortments of servants, teachers, and nannies. Oi has no friends of his age he could play with. With his parents rarely home, they thought they could compensate their absence by buying Oi every toys and games they can find in order for him to not be alone. Only, to their mistake, you can't play a board game by yourself. Discovering His Talent After he turned 11, Oi asked his parents to let him go to a public school as his birthday present. This request was met by a pair of confused eyes as Oi already has access to top educators and trainers at home but nevertheless they allowed him to do as he please. Entering Checkers Middle School, Oi was shy at first due to never interacting with people his age. When he spotted some of his classmates playing Uno while eating their lunch, Oi worked the courage to ask them to join and they obliged. After a series of discovering how fun it is to play a game with others, Oi invited them to come to his house, where he got all the games they could play. Oi became more outgoing and his friends increased rapidly. His house now filled with laughter and joy. After a series of consecutive winnings, his friends started to notice something odd about Oi. They tried to proof their theory by inviting him to arcades and game parlors. Although the former brings no such luck, the parlor showed something that makes Oi realize his abilities to play in bar games. His visit becomes more frequent until one day a scout from HPA introduced himself to him and invited Oi to go to HPA in order them to research his abilities. After getting the consent from his parents, Oi checked in and granted the title of Ultimate Hustler by the school. To be continued. Welcome to Despair Academy One day, Oi found a piece of document inside his plane. He tore the envelope and found an application form for Hope's Peak Academy along with a letter from the headmaster asking him to enter their high school as the Ultimate Hustler. Oi thought back about his past few years and decided he doesn't want to continue his education, content with how his life is going right now. He crumpled the form and threw it away. After that, his memory got cut off. Prologue Oi woke up in the Nurse Office, without any memories or ideas as to how he got there. He didn't do so on his own but in fact was woken up by Jake Eldon. Thinking he was just passed out drunk, Oi didn't panic and just waited until his head is clear enough to figure things out. To his surprise they are not the only two people in the room. Sadako Morinaga was there as well, both her and Jake having no idea what's going on. When they introduced themselves, revealing themselves to be fellow Ultimates, Jake pulled a gun out of his pocket, to which Oi reacted by stepping between him and Sadako. His experience with guns helping him stay calm. After the initial misunderstanding the three of them agreed to work together in order to escape the place. Sadako, after revealing her expertise with explosives, told the two men that she could create a makeshift bomb from the chemicals in the office, to which was replied with enthusiastic nods. However, moments before Sadako could attempt to blow the door open, a mysterious figure swooped in and took her equipment away. Revealing itself to be a bear plushie, it laughed at the three and took off. Flabbergasted, the three of them decided to wait until the door is opened. Sleeping the time away. Meet the Gang The door opened. Without wasting any time, Oi, Jake, and Sadako went out. Finding that there are other people beside them in the building. Oi spotted Akira Shimizu, Rika Yurei, and Mayumi Ichikawa out on the hallway. Thinking this was all just an elaborate entrance exam, Oi proceeded to tell the new trio how crappy their school is, only to be met with more questions. Apparently even they do not know what is happening, save for the fact that they are indeed fellow Ultimates. They began to split up to find the way out of the school. Oi went with Jake and Sadako to inspect the large vault door at the entrance, thinking the main door is the most logical way to exit the building. Finding that it won't budge, Oi grew frustrated until Sadako mentioned she could probably rig a bomb with enough firepower due to the access to the Chemistry Lab. Oi, without hesitating, agreed with the idea completely and volunteered to escort her to the lab. Anxious to get out as soon as he can. However, in the midst of looking through the chemicals Sadako dropped a vial of liquid that immediately incapacitated her. Seeing her body falling to the floor with the broken glass, Oi shouted and rushed to grab her body, getting his right hand sliced in the process. Panicking, Oi carried her and sprinted to the Nurse Office, hoping she would be okay. This incident led Oi to realize the severity of their current situation and also feeling guilt to what happened to Sadako, making him protective of her. Oi stayed beside her while she rest, until a group of new people entered the room. Keeping in mind how none of them actually knew each other, Oi puts on a less approachable posture. Glaring at the newcomers. To be continued. Personality Oi is commonly seen as a sly, cunning gambler due to his appearance and the groups he hangs out with when in fact this is not true. Oi is relatively normal in everyday activities, spending his time watching the Olympics on TV, exercising, and cooking. Due to his financial status and upbringing Oi tends to hire people in order to help him in his life such as cleaning his apartment, managing his schedule, buying the groceries, and the like. He is very generous with salaries and tipping, mostly due to how inept he is in managing his money. Which led to his manager usually scolding him for being irresponsible. Oi has a low blood pressure, meaning he is very weak in the morning and also usually avoids confrontation. However, when he sits in front of his opponents he starts shifting gears and becomes very meticulous in thinking how he should proceed. Usually weighing the pros and cons of his actions before he does them in order to know the best action to take. Oi is willing to give anything in order to not get bored, as boredom and loneliness are the things he hate the most. Oi is very friendly, a trait he cultivated from his middle school days in order to gain more friends. This is usually mistaken by other parties as him flirting, when even Oi himself didn't realize it. Reputation Oi is famous in the criminal community as a ringer. He provides service for when someone needs a player to compete in certain gambles that involve games. To the public eye his existence is still not yet known due to HPA holding information until they finish researching his talent enough to classify him. To the IGA he's mostly just rumors, albeit not good ones. Addiction Growing up in an empty house filled with detached servants, Oi's mind seeks stimulus in order to forget his situations. This has wired his brain to require constant entertainment or else it will be clouded with depression and makes him do dangerous things. To be continued. Appearances Oi is a young man of only 17 years old. His feature resembles his mother more on the European side rather than his Japanese father. He has a purple hair that is combed to the right side. His eyes are black and purple due to spoilers with a teardrop tattoo underneath the latter. Oi fancies jewelries and sports a pendant and piercings in order to intimidate his opponents better. Though he also likes them so he doesn't mind. He wears his signature purple blazer almost to every events, believing it's his way of respecting the games he's playing. He wears white shirt underneath. Due to the incident with Sadako, Oi's right palm is scarred from the broken glass. To be continued. Talents and Abilities Talents Ultimate Hustler: Oi first found his talent from the consecutive winnings in card games he played with his friends. After expanding his views to arcades and parlors, Oi found out that he has a knack for table games. Especially billiards and cards. Oi are used against opponents that cheat and even goes as far as allowing them to. Thinking the odds would make it more fun and exhilarating when he wins. The IGA (International Gaming Association) has banned Oi from competing in official matches per the agreement with HPA (Hope's Peak Academy) regarding his talent. The school stated that Oi's skill is an enigma since it allows him to master multiple games unlike the other Ultimates whom specializes in one each. Because of this most matches Oi plays have always been the ones arranged by his more shady clients. This also paints him in a bad way where people started calling him the Ultimate Gambler, to which he responds with scorn and hate. Oi never cared how much money is at stake, he stated that he's only chasing the thrill of playing against skillful opponents. Regretfully, until HPA can assure the IGA on his status. Oi has no choice but to continue the underground matches to fulfill his needs. List of games Oi usually plays for his clients: * Billiards * Darts * Poker * Blackjack * Mahjong * Xing Hai Shi Bu Xing * Baccarat * Pai Gow * Texas Hold Em * Bloody Seven Note that Oi only play actual games. He tends to stay away from those with "luck" as the factor such as roulettes, slots, pachinko, etc. HPA classified him as "multi-talented, subject to change." Abilities Masterful Liar: He is able to mask or fake his emotions in order to bluff his opponents into doing what he wants. He uses this the most in poker and blackjack due to how interesting he thinks that bluffs and lies can make him win even with crappy hands. This makes him able to read people by their face and how to use it to his advantages. 'Fast Learner: '''Oi is able to adapt to new games very quickly, even to the extent that he won his first game immediately. This is shown by how he learned Mahjong. He was dragged into the game without knowing the rules and had to learn on the go. Oi still ends up winning by the end of the round. Weaknesses '''Digital Games: '''Oi possesses average skill when it comes to digital games. He stated that this is due to him having to interact with screens instead of real people. Finding them to be "soulless" and "not interactive" for having no physical forms. When his friends got frustrated for him winning all the time in cards and boards games they usually make Oi play video games with them in order to have revenge. '''Withdrawal: '''Oi is mentally imbalanced due to his childhood. He usually copes by stimulating himself with excitements from the games and sometimes alcohols. If he idles or too long, Oi will starts to look for something in order to stave his boredom. This goes as far as offering millions of prize money in order to attract challengers to play with him. He bought narcotics at one time, only to be saved by Misa, his ex. ''To be continued. Paraphernalia Equipment 'Pool Cue: '''Oi carries a retractable pool cue wherever he goes. He received it as a birthday present from his father for his 12th birthday. He puts it inside his blazer. Although he's rarely ever allowed to use it for his matches due to his opponents thinking the cue might be rigged. Nevertheless he always used it for casual games. Transportation '''Private Jet: '''Oi possesses a private plane as a gift he received from helping a certain mafia family from a game betting who the next leader will be. He treasures it very much and use it whenever he needs to go to offer his service. ''To be continued. Trivia * Oi's father, Kagami, is Japanese. His mother, Ellen, however is Novoselian. Making Oi half-Novoselic by blood. * Oi got his purple hair from his mother. * Oi is fond of alcohol, especially wines. His favorite are the ones from his mother's birth country, Novoselic. * Oi dislikes digital games but he is fond of the one his friends always played with him, Street Fighters. * Oi's favorite article of clothing is white shirts, he got a ridiculous amount of them due to how easily they get dirty. * Further info held due to spoilers. Category:Characters